Introit of Knowledge
Ryouiki's face gleamed, his exhaustion apparent through his heavy panting. His knee buckled and dropped to the ground like a stone, his face sternly swaying about as he flurried his arms to catch himself. His eyes blurred as he attempted to focus his view onto the visage of beauty before him; unparralleled power that would make a whirling ocean calm with a mere gaze - Unohana Retsu stood solidly, unfazed. Ryouiki recalled the conflicts with his adoptive mother in the past, but ever since his latest mission they had been much more gruesome...for him. Blood trickled coolly from his lip, and his five senses slowly subsided as he felt his spiritual power drain itself from his body without heavy breath he took. His black hair tied back into a ponytail complimented his small, but broad-shouldered frame nicely. His shinigami robe billowed in the wind, folding and unfolding numerous times allowed his wounds to be seen clearly, most prominent would be the fresh wound he now sported down by his waist. It bled quickly and if untreated he would soon faint. But, even Ryouiki refused to back down to the goddess of the Gotei 13, magical prowess that far surpassed that of kings. The sexy sway of her body and gentle prodding of her eyes was enough to strike fear, even other Captains reeled back in growing dismay. She wore a haori over herself, braided hair laid down her large bosom, yet even her womanly endowment wouldn't entice men as much as her warm smile, settling radiance and soft-spoken yet well understood knowledge. She remained, impassively eyeing Ryouiki equating the gentle prodding of a mother that she always exuded, but more, observant then usual. Realizing he was being examined, Ryouiki frowned. "Mother, you know me best. Well--" He was cut off, Retsu suddenly flickered from view. Ryouiki nodded as he registered her spiritual pressure unfurl upon him like a mountain being weighed down onto his shoulders. Far from her scope of power, Ryouiki tightened his grip on the dagger in his right arm and immediately dispersed; his being let out a reverberating hum before quickly vanishing away into the landscape. He battled with this goddess multiple times, but by far, well as much as he could account for, this was the toughest he would ever face her. A conspicuous burst of yellow energy radiated in the sky; it shone like a beacon before quickly arcing over the battlefield. A maze of magic soon made its self known, spells crafted around the entire vicinity barred any chance of escape. The chains used released an aura of omnipotence while they whirled about with such efficiency that it would take any other Captains a millennia to accomplish without fail. For a moment, he was jarred, the sheer spiritual power of her flooded in and assaulted his perception. He fought through it, gritting his teeth he soon found Unohana-taichō standing before him, taking a kendo stance she gazed at Ryouiki. He noted the increasing gap in power between the two; knowledge, experience, and immense skill having increased over time and allowed the bridge of power between the two impassable even with the direct knowledge he was attaining on her behalf. Ryouiki examined the stance; she was preparing to attack, he then glanced at the golden chains circling about in a sphere above and around him. Bakudo spell sixty-three, Sajō Sabaku. Quite common for Unohana to use yet never to this extent. Before he could react, the chains extended from its domain and began lashing inward at Ryouiki. With his shikai active, he bolted through. His legs shot to life as he danced in the sky, evading the chains that were sent to trap and/or impale. The sequence of attack was unlike any other, having a pattern that was undetected. He was impaled by about five chains, two struck his arm, another two he just barely avoided by his leg and the final one was currently clinched around his left leg. The systematic employment of magic was something that only one of her magical caliber could possibly craft. Countering her attack, he forcibly pushed all his spirit energy into his arm and swung it down, chopping at the chain that binded him, while, in the other hand he fired a refined yellow beam that constantly had an electricity type of energy stemming outward. Meanwhile, Retsu, with the barest of effort swung her blade downward to chop the spell in two, propelling it in away from her in opposite directions. Ryouiki smiled weary, hoping to take advantage of this possible opportunity. Keeping pace, he moved hastily, leaving but an after-image in his wake. However, his premature take was all to known by Retsu, who simply frowned to his rash and bold attack. Releasing a taut barrier around his person, he thrusted his blade toward Retsu from closer proximity, having used Kazeninoru to close the gap in space between the two. In the briefest instant, a barrage of destructive spells layered atop one another and some hidden by others, maneuvered from behind. They wove around him and proceeded to strike him down with shattering force. He watched the "Unohana" in front of him vanish into nothingness while, in a split-second he watched himself caught in an ensuing explosion. Howls launched from the beaks of overhead birds fleeing the scene and gasps of those enticed by the battle and contingency of power on Unohana's part. She was letting up, she wasn't pulling back, if not, increasing her level of tactics and attack. The massive explosion released a wide ray of black smoke out, flames of varying bright shades swarmed on the ground while Ryouiki struggled to regain himself, having received burns and scars through the attack. His hair was singed at the end of his ponytail, his shinigami robe sliced and scorched. He felt the brunt of fired destructive spells and plummeted downward with no chance of hope. The rhythm began once more, Unohana-taichō came into view once more with her sword in hand. On instinct, he forced energy into his fist and swung with all his might. His foe thrusted her sword, their attacks clashed for a brief moment before breaking, the metallic resounding of her sword left a lingering noise within the area. Using his descending rate for his benefit, he increased his own speed with the air pressure all around him. Everything roared at once, the wind currents themselves all converged around Ryouiki and his reishi sprung to life; in a moment, the sheer power exuded left a crater in the ground ending his flight he looked up at the blank stare etched on his mothers face. Without waiting, he brought his palms up and formed a make-shift triangle with his fingers. Hellfire roared and came into view while the illuminating pressure of abundant reishi shimmered into existence, back out, and then to view once more. A ball of flashing flames lit within his palm and quickly grew into a large condensed sphere of flickering fire. "Kongōbaku!" Ryouiki exclaimed. Effortlessly, Unohana stood there, her black eyes staring back at Ryouiki like the void itself. Just before the attack struck, a barrier ascended from the heavens and another from the earth, protecting her from the spewed hellfire. At the same instant, the ball of flames was sent hurling back at the practitioner, at speeds of which he couldn't even hope to register in his lifetime. Using his shikai, he fled above and then his being erected behind Unohana, intent on landing his first attack. He thrusted his sword magnificently, mesmerizing the spectators with exemplary force; torrents of cold steel rained down toward Unohana, who, parried every single strike with consistent strength that would never be identifiably by her womanly physique. Shockwave after shockwave generated out with each metallic clang of sword and eruption of spiritual force, the forefront of Ryouiki's power being pressed forth still wasn't enough to land a blow. Unharmed, her eyes met Ryouiki's for a slight moment before the student launched another spell. Waves of torrential ice swarmed at Unohana, at this close range, he might have a chance of harming her. Yet, still maintaining her posture, at the epicenter of the attack the swarming ice torrents filed around her as if benignly being told so. She jerked her sword upward and so, a hundred howls arose from the depths of hell and the ice waves turned against the practitioner, mixing together to craft a bellowing dragon of refined ice and spiritual power danced around Ryouiki before attempting to swallow him whole. Fear took over; he let out a groan while he extended his arms, although he hesitated before doing so, he executed his stance as the ice dragon collided with him. His being shook in terror as he stared down the massive gullet of the his own spell. Suddenly, Ryouiki caught glance of Unohana behind him, her visage galavanting as the ice beast hurriedly propelled him toward her. His hand tight against the roof of the ice mouth and his other grasped onto the bottom of the jaw. She said nothing, she made no movement, but Ryouiki could simply sense the spell incoming. Shō He felt the gravity push down upon him, his bones began to creak and his muscles started to tear. His vision blurred and his stomach stirred, useless to stop reality from crashing down onto him. The swivel of her gentle being was all to real. A magnificent azure shook him from the heavens, the foundation of himself dissipitated, the outward repulse sent him crashing to the ground with the palpable fanfare of a meteor. He felt strained, having been swept across the battlefield like a rag doll. The ice collided atop him while he struck the earth, dirt and debris temporarily concealed him. His clothing tattered and already battered beyond comprehension, he swallowed his own blood and managed to gasp, "Come on ma'm. I know your not even tryin', I'm a little disappointed too. If you really intend on me becoming strong, then I must see everything you have." His spiritual power was poor at best, onslaughts held by his mother had notched whatever remained of his divine energy, thoroughly crushed amongst her undeniable power. Sweat and blood mixed on his forehead above his slanted glare, pouring down his face in droves. Ryouiki was in a low crouch, his upper clothing entirely ripped from his being and ice managed to slice open whatever wounds may have healed. Blood exited at his waist and legs, having received the forefront of reprimand for activating his shikai. "She's knows she is way out of my scope of power. I could possibly die here. Heh, maybe this is her way of stopping me from eventually surpassing her" ''he thought optimistically. He was in a low crouch, hovering over the ground with his elbow resting on his ragged knee. Blood marred his left eye, and his limbs became weak, but Ryouiki denied defeat with whatever remained. With short ragged moans of anguish he forced himself to his feet and howled furiously! ''"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!" unruly winds converged into one, rocks split in two, debris whirled into sky as if being told to flee the scene. Energy whirled from Ryouiki's feet while his eyes met the peerless gaze of his master. "On the wall of blue flame, inscribe a twin lotus. In the abyss of conflagration, wait at the far heavens." Time stopped for a brief moment before the bolting electricity protruded outward from his triangle-shaped palms, a high pitch frequency a result of the immense gathering of spiritual power being amassed. A wry smile suffused onto his face, his eyes widened and instantly; destruction was birthed woven by the gods of men, rings of lightning arced enclosing the practitioner and colasced into one huge beam of cascading thunder aimed directly toward Unohana! An energy unknown to Ryouiki and Unohana came to the student, screaming at his soul and heaving him upward to continue the fight. He felt the soft fluttering of feathers flee from his shoulders and his heart pump seemingly indefinitely. Pure, whole...divine, the intervening energy thrusted his arms forthright, "Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down)!" For once, her eyes snapped open to unveil something more than just overbearing authority, and serenity, it was compassion. Ryouiki's hearing took the words that suddenly escaped Unohana's lips as "son", but he was taught not to retreat ever. A quite exceptional battler Unohana; her magical ability in all areas, honed swordsmanship and pool of spiritual power was known to all to match that of the Head Captain. Her position in the 4th Division is a testament to her tranquil nature, but like the ocean itself; it may be calm at times, yet has the capacity to summon maelstrom winds and birth hell unlike any other that none is exempt. Her being was entirely enveloped by lightning, but just maybe, thats what she wanted. Nevertheless, Ryouiki senses faded, his being collapsed and his head rang like a bell. He felt the searing shredding noise of his leg muscles tearing and could feel the cool liquid of crimson flood down his left side. Before losing entirety, he felt the warm grasp of his mother, grabbing him and pulling him tight just as any real mother would. His world flooded from him, in its place came love and warmth. A single amber lit candle rose into his vision while he could plainly note his wounds healing and rejuvenation begin.